Where the Heart Is
by Kiaxet
Summary: "'I'm going to have one of those someday,' he finally managed, pointing to Eraqus' Keyblade." The story of how Terra came to be an apprentice under Master Eraqus.
1. A Lot to Learn

"The flag is up."

Eraqus blinked and looked up from his desk, having completely missed the young girl entering his study. What had she…ah. He glanced at the calendar hanging on the wall, then over his shoulder, where the bright yellow flag's jaunty position atop the flagpole could be seen through the glass-paned window. The flag only rose when there was a market in town, an opportunity for local and inter-world business and trading that became a sort of festival as the week wore on. As resident Keyblade Master, a revered but rather isolated position on this world, Eraqus would be expected to have a presence there eventually; it was good that his apprentice had noticed. "Thank you, Aqua," he replied, returning his attention to the book he had been perusing. "You may return to your studies."

She paused for quite a while before leaving, long enough to make him wonder if he hadn't missed something. It was one thing to train an apprentice; it was quite another to take in a young girl, to add the responsibility of raising her to that of teaching her the ways of the Keyblade. Eraqus was beginning to see just how large the gaps in his knowledge were in this respect.

He noticed the second time his seven-year-old apprentice entered his study a scant half an hour later. It was still early in the day; the market would barely be set up by now, and Eraqus had yet to give any real thought to the possibility of visiting yet. "What is it, Aqua?"

She glanced down, seemingly embarrassed, as though he'd caught her doing something wrong, before looking back up and meeting his eyes. "When you go down to the market," she started, unsure, "can I come with you?"

All he could do was marvel at his own lack of understanding. Was that the question she'd been so hesitant to ask when she'd informed him of the flag? A favor that small had caused that much of a dilemma?

Mistaking his silence for disapproval, she added, "Please?" as though the additional word would make all the difference.

He couldn't help but smile. It seemed as though he still had quite a bit to learn himself. "Certainly," he replied, marking his page and closing the book before rising to his feet. "In fact, why don't we go now?"

Her bright smile and cheery enthusiasm for the adventure at hand led him to hope that the market – often tedious, if social, business – might be enjoyable today.


	2. Kindness

He didn't belong here. That much was painfully obvious.

The market was large, at least for the size of the town it was in, and decidedly crowded to boot. Everywhere he could see, people pressed in towards makeshift stalls and stands, bartering for foods and crafts and all manner of things, or simply mingled in the streets, catching up with old friends and distant neighbors while their kids played together off to the side. Everyone was neat and clean, as though there would be something special to attend later on. Everyone knew one another. Everyone was happy.

He, with his worn and dirty clothes and skinny, half-starved frame and air of lonely nervousness hanging heavily on his shoulders, as though he were a stray dog that simply didn't want to be kicked anymore – which wasn't too far from the truth – simply didn't fit in. He knew that. Seeing more of the market only drove that point further home. Still, as long as he stayed towards smaller alleys and moved fast and didn't say anything to anyone, nobody really noticed him, or if they did, they didn't say anything about it. It was certainly a change – he just couldn't decide whether he liked it or not.

"Well, hey there."

The greeting, casual as it was, nearly made him jump out of his skin. He whipped around, searching for the source of the greeting and finding it to be the portly woman behind the apple cart next to him. He'd been using the shade it cast as a temporary resting spot. So much for not being noticed.

"I haven't seen you before," she continued cheerily, completely unperturbed by his rather jumpy reaction. "You from out of town or offworld?"

It took him a few moments to find his voice, lost somewhere in the shock of an adult greeting him with a smile. "Offworld," he finally replied, the quiet word barely carrying over the noise of local gossip.

"Mm-hmm." She looked him up and down with a critical eye, and he shifted nervously, ready to run if he needed to. "And they don't feed you where you're from?"

He bit back the _No_ that would have been his blunt if truthful answer and searched for another, because he'd long since learned that people pitied him when they heard that and the last thing he wanted was pity. Pity meant they felt sorry for him but didn't try to help. He didn't need that. What he needed was an answer, and that was exactly what he couldn't find.

The woman wasn't about to wait for him to come up with one, either. "I'll take that as a no." She gave him another once-over before turning her eyes to her cart, leaving him the chance to bolt. He'd barely made it five steps before he heard her voice again – "Hey, kid!" – and turned around just in time to catch the apple sailing through the air towards him. He froze, staring at the fruit in his hands like it was too good to be true. Had she just given him- but _nobody _ever gave him-

"You get hungry, you come back to me, alright?" The words pulled his eyes back to her, and she shook her head when he opened his mouth – to protest or thank her, he hadn't decided which. "Now go have fun," she waved him off with another smile. "Market doesn't last forever, you know."

Words caught in his throat, blocked by grateful surprise. What spoke was his stomach, hungrily demanding the fruit he held in his hand. He finally nodded, offering her the barest ghost of a smile before turning and disappearing into the crowd, waiting to enjoy his unexpected snack until he could find a sufficiently secluded place.

Minutes later, at the back of another small street, he inspected the stripped core carefully to make sure he hadn't missed anything, licking the juice off his fingers in an attempt to make the apple's sweetness last as long as he could. He still didn't fit in – not by a long shot – but so far, he was liking this world a lot more than the one he'd come from. As far as he and his sated appetite were concerned, for now, that was enough.


	3. Hyenas

It had been a very long time since she'd been someplace this crowded – not since she'd begun her training with Master Eraqus, she realized. This was the first market she'd attended since her arrival here. It was loud, and crowded, and full of more sights and smells and people than she'd ever imagined or was quite used to.

It was a little overwhelming.

Eraqus had allowed her to wander off on her own, on the conditions that she not wander too far and not get into trouble – expectations she did not intend to disappoint. As it was, she'd been looking for a quieter place to enjoy the pastry she'd purchased with one of the coins Eraqus had given her. Hopefully, the edge of the market didn't count as "too far." She worried about it for a bit, deciding to return to the market after she'd finished her treat. It wouldn't matter if she was only gone for a short amount of time, right?

She shifted, pastry nearly forgotten, as her worry subsided and a sinking unease took its place. Something felt _wrong_. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, which only made the feeling worse. Never mind waiting to finish her snack; maybe she should head back to Eraqus now. He'd know what to do.

Between the ambient sounds of the market behind her and her preoccupation with her own thoughts, she nearly missed the quiet, frightened noise ahead of her. She'd heard the sound before; she'd made it herself when she woke up from her infrequent nightmares.

But who had nightmares in the middle of the day?

Compassion overcame uncertainty and she headed for the crest of the low hill before her, curious to know who was making that noise in the small valley just beyond it. What she saw made her reel back in shock, hands clamped over her mouth to muffle her own cry of fear.

_Monsters._

The inky, yellow-eyed creatures stood head and shoulders – if she could even call them that – above the small girl they'd encircled. The girl sobbed again, frightened beyond screams – screams that might have alerted someone more capable to come to her aid. Right now, it was only Aqua.

Her mind raced. She knew her Master was capable of defeating the creatures, but she'd never find him in time in the market's bustling crowd. She couldn't fight them all herself, either – not with the few combat skills she had now and without a Keyblade of her own just yet. Most importantly, she couldn't let the girl get hurt. But what could she _do?_

"Hey!"

She jerked in surprise at the yell. Evidently the decision had been taken out of her hands, and she watched in quiet shock as a painfully skinny boy– one she hadn't seen before; he must have been an offworlder – at the bottom of the hill picked up a rock and slung it at one of the monsters, hitting it square between the eyes.

The monster jerked. Several sets of bulbous yellow eyes turned to face him. The small girl shivered, curious and scared all at once. Aqua shifted, ready to run – towards him or back to the market for help, she didn't know yet.

The boy picked up another rock and caught Aqua's eye. He glanced pointedly to the young girl, then to the market, then back to Aqua. She nodded, and in that fraction of a second she knew exactly what he planned to do and just how dangerous it would be.

He hurled the second rock at the monsters, striking another one on the head. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size!"

The monster tilted its head. Its friends stiffened. She could nearly hear the unspoken answer hang heavy in the air.

_Like you?_

Nearly as one, the monsters dashed towards the boy, who turned and sprinted for his life – away from the market, Aqua noticed as she took the hill's downward slope at a headlong run. He wanted to keep other people from getting hurt, same as she did. That meant he might not survive this.

The thought only made her run faster.

She reached the smaller girl, grabbing her hand and turning back towards the market. "Come on! Run!" The girl didn't need to be told twice, and hand in hand they sprinted back towards the crowd as fast as their legs would carry them.

The boy had bought them time. Aqua was going to use it to find her Master. He'd know what to do.

* * *

_To clear up a little confusion: the chapter title and few lines of dialogue are a shameless Lion King reference. The monsters aren't actually hyenas; arguably, they're scarier._


	4. Information

After years of markets and festivals, Eraqus had found that gatherings brought offworlders and offworlders brought news, a somewhat rare commodity that would have been all but nonexistent had he not regularly kept in touch with Yen Sid. News from Yen Sid was limited in scope, but specific and entirely accurate. News from the market, on the other hand, slanted itself slightly, lacked any degree of useful detail, and took the name of "gossip." The problem with gossip was that it had been deemed inappropriate in front of an authority figure such as himself, and anyone spreading it would immediately change the topic whenever they saw him coming, a course of action that proved to be frustratingly counterproductive to his search for information.

His efforts to circumvent the problem had lent themselves to a good deal of highly nonchalant eavesdropping. It had become quite simple for him to feign interest in one of the market's many features – the fruit selection of a convenient apple cart, for example – and instead listen in great detail to the conversation happening across the way. It required a bit of sifting – gossip always did – but his ear was caught when the conversation turned to shadowy, unfamiliar creatures and the increased frequency of-

"_Master!"_

The conversation was immediately forgotten as his apprentice's frightened cry reached his ears. He turned to see Aqua slowing to a stop before him, eyes wide and worried, having evidently run the distance here from wherever she had been at a dead sprint. The young child whose hand she had been holding pulled free and bolted for the stout woman behind the apple cart, attaching herself to the woman's leg and sobbing hysterically into her skirts.

A child's panic, Eraqus could understand. It was Aqua's fear that set him on edge. She had proven herself steady and capable for her age; anything that had upset her to this degree promised to be worrying at best. "Aqua. What is it?" His tone was firm, offering stability.

"Monsters," she gasped, still trying to catch her breath. "Out of town-" She pointed back where she'd come from, as if to illustrate. "Past the hill- they're ch-chasing a boy." She looked up at him, eyes still wide from exertion and the edges of panic, wordlessly begging him to do something. Around them, the crowd shifted and murmured uneasily, parents worriedly attempting to recall where and when they had last seen their sons, the unattached wondering about the monsters. Eraqus had very little time to head off both a panic and a threat.

He laid his hand reassuringly on Aqua's shoulder – "Stay here." – before turning and raising his voice slightly, the crowd stilling at his words. "Stay in town," he addressed them, "and _remain calm_. I will return soon."

The crowd parted silently as he turned left, heading in the direction Aqua had indicated. A child targeted by monsters – Heartless, if his suspicions were correct – had very little time left. It was of utmost importance that he arrive at the battle before the Heartless finished it.

Once he passed the main crush of people in the market, Eraqus leaned forward and broke into a sprint. He had no time to lose.


	5. Certainty

After a distance, Eraqus no longer needed Aqua's directions; instead, he followed the sound of screams.

"Get off me! Get _off_ me!"

It was the first time he could remember being happy to hear a child's distressed yells; they meant the boy was still alive. He summoned his Keyblade to his hand with a flash of light and put on a burst of speed, heading for the crest of the hill the screams were coming from.

"Get off me! Get o-"

The yelling cut off suddenly as Eraqus reached the hilltop, seeing with sinking horror the boy pinned to the ground by four Heartless - _Neoshadows_ -with a fifth perched on his chest. The boy's body slackened, eyes blank and unseeing, as the fifth Heartless sunk dark claws into his chest, searching, Eraqus knew, for his heart.

In that moment, something deep within him tightened - the same small part of him that made itself known whenever Aqua was injured or hurting.

In that moment, Eraqus knew he could not let the Heartless have this boy.

He hurled his Keyblade at the creatures, never breaking his stride, watching as his aim proved to be true and his weapon cleaved clean through the Heartless on the boy's chest. The Keyblade returned to his hand; the creature dissipated into darkness; the boy jerked and gasped for breath, panicked awareness snapping back into his eyes. Eraqus allowed himself the momentary comfort of knowing he had not been too late.

The four remaining Heartless released their grip on the boy and turned, fixing their yellow eyes on Eraqus. They would see the Keyblade as the more immediate threat and would go after him instead of the boy. Eraqus had been planning on that. He met them head-on, effortlessly slicing through the first, the second, the third-

"Look out!"

He turned to see the fourth Heartless, which had somehow made its way behind him, leap. Catching it easily in the teeth of his Keyblade, he watched calmly as it too returned to darkness, then paused, quickly sweeping the area with his eyes to make sure there were no other Heartless waiting to ambush them. From what he could see, there weren't.

Only then did he return his attention to the boy, who had made his way unsteadily to his feet and had been the one to warn him about the last Heartless' surprise attack. The boy must have been an offworlder - nobody in this world would have let a neighbor go hungry for so long, let alone a child. He felt a momentary flash of anger burn for the world that had neglected this boy to such an extent.

But that way lay darkness, and Eraqus would not indulge.

He noticed instead bleeding nicks and cuts on the boy's bare arms from his struggle against the creatures' grip and puncture wounds on his chest from where claws had thankfully not dug deep enough. First things first. "Heal," he intoned. The green light of the spell form at the tip of his Keyblade and burst over the boy, seamlessly closing injuries as the boy watched in surprise. The spell faded, its job finished, and Eraqus gently laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

The boy looked up at him, wide-eyed but surprisingly unafraid - not the reaction Eraqus would have expected from someone who had nearly been destroyed by Heartless. Instead, he simply seemed bewildered, as though he didn't quite know what to think. "Y-yeah," he answered with a short nod. "I- yeah."

"Good." Eraqus returned the nod, removing his hand from the boy's shoulder.

The boy shifted, as if working up the courage to speak. "I'm gonna have one of those someday," he finally managed, pointing to Eraqus' Keyblade.

"Oh?" It was not uncommon for children in town to decide they wanted to be Keyblade Masters and inform Eraqus of the fact. Given that their life goals tended to change weekly, he tended not to put much stock in these pronouncements.

"Yeah," the boy nodded, absolute certainty in his tone. "And you're gonna teach me how to use it."

_That_ was unexpected. It was one thing for a child to have a goal; it was quite another for them to pronounce it as fact. The boy had spoken not with the hope of a dream, but with the confidence that solid knowledge provided. "And how do you know that?" he questioned.

Only then did the boy lose that surety, nervously shifting again, visibly searching for words. "I just know," he finally replied, as though it were the obvious and only answer.

"I see." There was something different about this boy; that much was evident. For now, however, Eraqus had other priorities. "We should return to the market. I'm sure your parents are worried about you." He straightened, dismissing his Keyblade, and turned in the direction of the town, expecting the boy to follow.

"I don't have any."

He paused. Given the boy's condition, that statement should not have been a surprise; given his tone when delivering it, that had likely been the situation for quite a while. That somehow had not made it any less of a shock to hear. Deep down, that small part of him tightened again.

He turned to face the boy. "What is your name?"

"Terra," the boy replied after a slight pause.

Eraqus nodded. "I am Master Eraqus. Come with me, Terra." He opened his hand, palm up. Terra hesitated, looking from the open hand to Eraqus and back, before crossing the few steps between them and placing his hand tentatively in the Master's.

Eraqus closed his hand gently over the boy's and together they began the short walk back into town.

* * *

_I'd like to take a moment and thank everyone who's been reading this story so far, and especially to mysteriousguy898, who's been leaving me consistent reviews. Every email I get telling me that someone's liked my story enough to watch or fave or review it warms my heart, and I am grateful beyond words for the attention and criticism. Thank you all for reading this, and I hope you look forward to what's to come; after all, we're only halfway there, if that._


	6. A Place To Stay

Eraqus knew how long waiting could seem, especially waiting fraught with worry. He had left a frightened apprentice and a worried population behind and was therefore eager to return to town and reassure them both. His stride was purposeful but slow enough for the boy walking with him to match – at least at first. As they neared the market, he noticed Terra slowing nervously and moving to the side, nearly hiding behind him. His brow furrowed slightly – with the Heartless destroyed, what did the boy have to fear?

"_Master!_"

The question was pushed aside at his apprentice's cry; she'd caught sight of them as they had returned to the market and run towards them, stopping short just before Eraqus. "Master…" She couldn't seem to manage words; the worry on her face said enough.

"It's all right." Eraqus laid a hand on her shoulder, raising his voice slightly so that the crowd might hear. "The monsters have been destroyed." Calling them Heartless would have confused some and unnecessarily worried others. It was better to keep things simple. "You have nothing to worry about." The approving murmur that rose from the crowd and the relieved smile on Aqua's face told him his words had been taken to heart.

"Mommy! Mommy!" High and excited, he voice of the apple seller's young daughter carried over the chatter of the crowd. She tugged on her mother's skirts and pointed excitedly not at Eraqus, he realized after a moment, but at Terra, half hidden behind him. "That's the boy that saved me!"

The conversation immediately died, all eyes suddenly focusing on Terra. A quick glance backwards showed Eraqus the boy's face: wide-eyed and even more nervous than before, he looked as though he wanted the ground to simply swallow him up. He'd bypassed shyness and was bordering on fear for reasons Eraqus still couldn't quite fathom.

"Huh. Really." The apple seller looked Terra up and down, raising an eyebrow, a good-natured smile forming on her face. "I give you an apple and you save my daughter? Is that how it works?" A few people chuckled quietly; Terra pulled back slightly, shrinking in on himself; the apple seller continued, smile leveling out into a more serious expression. "Though I can't figure why you'd do such a fool thing, facing monsters on your own." Though it wasn't a question, her tone made it obvious she expected an answer.

Silence settled once again on the crowd; whatever the answer was, they wanted to hear it too. Terra's eyes darted from side to side – whether looking at the crowd or searching for possible escape routes, Eraqus couldn't tell – before returning to the rather imposing woman questioning him. That deafening silence dragged on for another few seconds before Terra found his voice. "I-" he faltered, then tried again. "I didn't want her to get hurt."

It was a simple, pure answer. The beginnings of a smile twitched at the corners of Eraqus' mouth. Were it the truth, then the strength of this young boy's heart was not to be underestimated.

The apple seller simply laughed, her smile returning in full force. "Well doesn't that beat all. Can't say I'm not grateful." She patted her daughter's head affectionately. "Need a place to stay for the night, kid?"

"Terra will be staying with me," Eraqus interjected, placing a hand on Terra's shoulder, "through the end of the market, at least." Terra flinched under his touch, then met Eraqus' eyes and slowly relaxed. Hopefully he would find the castle less busy and demanding than any residence in the now excited village.

And if the boy stayed where Eraqus could observe him, maybe then the Master could understand just why his heart had encouraged him to intervene just then.

"Okay then." The seller shifted her gaze from Eraqus back to the boy. "You let me know if you need anything else, alright?" Terra nodded slightly; the seller returned the nod, ruffling her daughter's hair affectionately.

Eraqus' gaze was on the still-expectant crowd. He squeezed Aqua's shoulder gently. "Let's go home." Once again, his voice raised enough to be heard by the crowd. "If you should need me, send for me." He turned, leading the two children in his care back up the street, making for the path that would take them to the castle. Aqua followed, seemingly relieved to have a bit of normality after the events of the morning; Terra followed as well, seemingly still shell-shocked at what had transpired not with monsters, but with people.

Once they reached the castle, Eraqus would have his work cut out for him, namely in the form of protective spells to check and reinforce; Heartless appearances, though infrequent, could prove disastrous in times of gathering such as this. It was up to him to investigate the source of this one and to prevent others from occurring. For now, he was simply intrigued by the boy walking with him, who had appeared seemingly from nowhere, was fearless near monsters but frightened of people, and wanted to be a Keybearer for no reason Eraqus could discern.

The market would be over in a few days. With any luck, his questions would be answered before then.


	7. Question and Answer

"You live _here?_"

Aqua couldn't help but smile just a bit at the boy's awestruck reaction to seeing the castle for the first time. She'd had that same look of wide-eyed, openmouthed surprise on her face when she'd first arrived here too, and why not? The castle was imposing and very grand, anchored to the mountains with massive golden chains. It was impressive, to say the least.

"We do," Eraqus confirmed. His gaze turned from the castle to the two children at his side. "The two of you are to stay inside until I return. Aqua, you can help Terra settle in."

"Yes, Master," she chimed in, seeing Terra's silent nod out of the corner of her eye. "C'mon!" She took his hand, pulling him the first few steps before he caught on to her enthusiasm and followed her up the stairs.

It wasn't difficult to get Terra situated, mostly because he went along with just about everything Aqua suggested. She chose a room, found a blanket for the bed, then found him a towel and led him to the washroom to clean up. She didn't care about the dirt on his face, but the blood on his chest and arms was a reminder of the encounter with the monsters and she didn't think either of them wanted that. Instead, she waited impatiently for him to come back out, trying to figure out which of her thousands of questions she was going to ask him first.

She'd only just decided when he emerged from the room, dirty towel hanging limply from one hand. "Here, I'll take that." He blinked, handing it over, and she dutifully tracked down a clothing hamper and put it inside.

Right. _Now_ she could ask. "So...where are you from?"

Slightly widened eyes were all the response she got before his expression completely closed down, the same way the Master's had the only time she'd asked how he'd gotten his scars. "Offworld," came his quiet, flat reply.

She nodded, not pressing the question. He obviously didn't want to talk about it. "Okay." If that didn't work, then... "How'd you get here?"

"I..." He bit his lip, looking nervous. "I stowed away. Where I'm from, people can travel to other worlds, so…" He trailed off. Aqua figured it wasn't the whole truth, but that was another matter she didn't want to press. It also opened up another hundred or so questions about his home world – What sort of inter-world travel did his world have? How did they do it? - but there was one more thing she wanted to know before she pursued that subject.

"Why'd you come here? To this world?"

His gaze jerked back to her, wide-eyed, and suddenly he had the same look he'd had at the market earlier - like he wanted to run away but was too scared to go. She looked back at him, surprised and a little worried. They were safe inside the castle - Master Eraqus had told her so. Why was he so scared?

Terra broke their eye contact, looking down and to the side, back and forth rapidly, like he was debating something. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them again, looking back at her. "You can't tell anyone, okay?" His voice was edged hard with something - whether it was determination or fear, she couldn't tell. "Not even Master Eraqus."

It was her turn to stare back at him with wide eyes. "Okay," she agreed slowly, curiosity overcoming surprise.

"You gotta promise." Terra was insistent, almost desperate. "You can't tell _anyone_."

"Okay," she repeated, eyes never leaving his face. "I won't tell anyone. I promise."

She watched the resolution slowly creep into his eyes. "I...I see things sometimes," he admitted, voice barely above a whisper, "before they happen."

Aqua blinked owlishly at that. Really? _Really?_ There was a short list of answers she'd been reasonably expecting and that had definitely not been on it.

"That's why I'm here," Terra continued, words picking up speed, like he couldn't hold them in. "I saw Master Eraqus - and me, as a grown-up, and I was..." He trailed off, raising an arm out in front of him and slowly grasping at the air, as though something would simply appear in his hand if he tried hard enough. "I was holding his weapon, but it was different."

"A Keyblade," Aqua filled in quietly.

"Yeah." Terra nodded, lowering his arm. "I knew I was gonna meet him, so I left my world to look for him. I came here kind of by accident, and..." He trailed off again, offering a small shrug by way of explanation.

"Oh," was all the reply Aqua had. She was still trying to process this. Terra could see the future, and it led him here? It sounded like a story in one of the books she'd found in the castle's library.

Terra mistook her hesitance for something else entirely. "I know," he started, backing up slightly, that hesitance and fear she'd seen in him at the market resurfacing quickly. "It's weird, and I'm a freak, and I should leave-"

"What?" Aqua was shocked for an entirely different reason now. "No! No you're not and no you shouldn't! It..." She paused, trying to get past her own surprise and find words all at once. "I like it," she finally told him with a decisive nod.

From the looks of it, that just about knocked the bottom out of his world. "_What?_"

"I like it," she repeated firmly. "You can see the future, Terra. That's pretty neat." She added a slight smile, trying to reassure him as he just stared at her.

It took him a long time to process this. "Are you sure?" he asked, voice low and trembling with shock and the very beginnings of hope.

"Yes," she nodded, a bit of a smile on her face. If she hadn't been watching, she never would have seen him return it - just the faintest upturn of his lips, but it was there. She grinned, offering him her fullest smile, and took hold of his hand again. "Now c'mon, I want to show you the rest of the castle."

Smiling and talking and holding his hand, she kept him busy all around the castle until the Master returned home.

* * *

_Terra's precognition is something not really explained or even confirmed by canon, but if he _can't_ see glimpses of the future then I'd really love to know what on Earth those two scenes - sixteen-year-old Riku and the Keyblade Graveyard battle before it happens - in his story are supposed to be. Isn't headcanon a lovely thing?_

_Hopefully this gives you guys a little more insight as to what Terra's life was like before he showed up at the Land of Departure. Again, thank you all so much for reading and for faving/watching/reviewing the story; it really means a lot to me._


	8. Five More Minutes

He shifted uncomfortably, curling up tight as the first rays of the morning sun hit his face. It couldn't have risen already. It was too soon. Maybe he was just dreaming...

He opened one eye, then quickly squinted it shut against the light. He wasn't dreaming. It was morning.

He had to leave.

Terra sighed, resigned. He had good reason to hate mornings: every single one meant he had to move from whatever doorstep or corner he'd found to sleep in for the night before its owner realized he'd been there. They meant he had to face another day hungry and tired and alone. It was no wonder he never wanted them to start. Wondering how long he could safely delay this one, he shifted again, pulling the blanket tight around him and snuggling further into the pillow. Maybe he could-

Wait. Blanket? Pillow? _Him?_ Since _when?_

His eyes snapped open and he scrambled upright, nearly getting tangled in the blanket in the process. He was in a bed? But what- Why- How had this happened?

It was only after the initial panic of that sudden awakening wore off but before worry set in that his memories of the previous day resurfaced. He'd arrived at this world, nearly been killed by monsters...but he'd found the man he'd been looking for: Master Eraqus. And now Terra was staying with him, at least for a few more days.

For once, he didn't have to leave. At least, not yet.

He calmed down at that realization, then blinked slowly as the sudden shock of adrenaline wore off, giving way to leftover exhaustion from the previous day. Normally he'd shake himself awake, force himself to get moving. But if he wasn't going anywhere...

He pushed himself to his feet and padded quietly across the room, finally reaching the window and tugging the curtains shut. That accomplished, he returned to the bed and collapsed into it, smiling slightly as his cheek found the warm spot the rays of sun had left on his pillow before the heavy fabric of the curtains had blocked them out. This arrangement was temporary, he knew. Just until the end of the market. He'd have to think of something new soon enough. For now, however, he was comfortable and satisfied and still really tired and awake early enough that it should be okay if he went back to sleep for a little while longer.

And so, curled up once more under the blanket with his eyes contentedly shut, that was exactly what he did.

* * *

_Several people asked if the previous chapter was the last one - obviously, with this chapter posted, that wasn't the case. Don't worry, guys; I'll tell you when we hit the end. As it is, we're in the home stretch. Depending on how things go, I figure there will be anywhere between three and six more chapters in this. Either way, thanks again for reading this and for all the faves, watches, and reviews - it really means a lot to me._


	9. Positive Feedback

The day was sunny, the weather was warm, the market was still in full swing a little ways away, and Aqua had evidently decided that today was a good day to read outside, perched on the short stone wall that ran alongside the pathway with a book open in her lap. Terra stood next to her, leaning against the low wall and marveling silently at the sensation of having a full stomach. The usual hunger pains that clawed at his stomach and back and constricted his chest, making it painful sometimes even to breathe, were gone. He couldn't remember the last time that had happened, and he knew it had never lasted for days before - but here he was on his third day of staying with Master Eraqus and Aqua, his third day of routine meals and a consistent place to sleep. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, feeling the muscles in his back stretch, and quietly enjoyed it - enjoyed everything. He felt free - _good_, even, and that was a rarity to be enjoyed while it lasted.

"Watch out!"

His eyes snapped back open in time to see a rubber ball about the size of his head come flying towards his face. Reflexes honed sharp out of necessity kicked into action, and he caught the ball inches before it would have clobbered him, breathing shallowly and wide-eyed at the surprise.

Aqua had nearly fallen off the wall at the warning. "Are you okay?" All Terra could do was nod and slowly force himself to calm down.

"Oh man oh man oh man-" He heard the voice approaching before he lowered the ball enough to see its owner, a blond boy who looked to be about his age. "I didn't hit you, did I?" Calmer, but still struck by what seemed to be genuine concern in the boy's voice, Terra simply shook his head, never quite taking his eyes off the boy.

This, of course, gave the boy ample time to see his face. "Oh, good. _Good_...hang on, you're Terra, right?" Terra still wasn't accustomed to people recognizing him on sight - Aqua called it instant fame, and Eraqus explained that it was likely a result of his actions while fighting the Heartless. Heartless were rare in this world, as Terra understood. Because of that, acts of bravery such as his were also rare and therefore all the more intriguing to everyone else.

He wasn't used to positive feedback.

Still having a tough time finding his voice, he nodded again. The boy grinned in response. "Cool! Hey, wanna play with us?"

If the ball flying at his face had been a surprise, then this invitation was the bottom dropping out of his world. Except for Aqua, every kid his age he'd ever met had either seen him as a target or a nuisance - they'd _never_ asked him to join in their games. But here...

More and more, Terra was beginning to realize he liked this world.

It hit him that the kid was waiting for an answer. "Uh- sure. Yeah!" He nodded, then looked over at Aqua, catching her eye as she looked up from the book on her lap. Was she...was that sadness? Or was she lonely? Struck by an idea, he looked back at the kid, tossing the ball back to him. "Hey, can Aqua play too?"

The boy caught the ball with practiced ease. "Sure, why not? Hey Aqua!" and he was looking at her now, "You wanna play?"

It was Aqua's turn to look gobsmacked, and Terra had the sudden feeling that she'd never been invited to play either. "Yes," she replied, a smile slowly growing on her face, "I do." She closed her book and stood, placing it on the low wall behind her before joining Terra, really warming up to the idea. "I'd love to!"

That smile was contagious; as Terra ran with Aqua and the boy to join their game, he found he was wearing it too.

* * *

_Dear FFN, what on Earth have you been doing these past few weeks, love, me._

_It's been a while, hasn't it, guys. I usually have a backlog of chapters so I can keep up a regular posting schedule, but I work got crazy and my writing drive died. I'm finally getting back into the swing of things, so hopefully updates will be a bit more regular. I'm also still working on Take Two GrownUps and a few side projects, so you might see a few new projects pop up. Either way, thank you for your patience and for reading!_


	10. Four Reasons

"Well aren't they precious."

Eraqus looked up, not expecting the comment. He'd dismissed Aqua and Terra to wander the market and they'd run off, excited laughter echoing over the noise of the crowd. With them together and entertained, Eraqus had found himself at the apple seller's cart once again, actually intending to buy fruit this time around. He was not, however, above a bit of friendly conversation. "They do seem to be getting along well, yes."

"Can't say I'm surprised." The woman let a few seconds of comfortable silence fall between them before speaking up again. "So, you made a decision about Terra yet?"

The question was a surprise, one Eraqus was not quite sure he understood. His answering glance must have conveyed that confusion, and the apple seller raised an eyebrow and clarified. "You said he was staying with you 'til the end of the market." She gestured towards the broad sweep of the street, towards carts and stalls whose wares had run thin over the past few days. "Market's over tomorrow. Have you decided yet?"

In all honesty, Eraqus had been too busy watching Terra and Aqua interact – no, watching them become friends – to give much thought to the matter. "I have not," he admitted.

"Mm." The apple seller didn't sound surprised, and Eraqus didn't have a chance to wonder why before she sprang her next question. "Want an opinion from someone who's raised five herself?"

Eraqus forced his expression to be neutral. He was still becoming accustomed to the idea of two apprentices, two children in the castle – to have raised _five_ was a bit beyond his imagining. Still, who better to learn from than those with experience? "Certainly."

"Let him stay." The woman obviously didn't believe in pretense. "I got four good reasons you should."

"Oh?"

"Mm-hmm," she nodded. "First off, it'd be good for Aqua. If you don't mind my asking, Master Eraqus, when was the last time you heard her laugh? Just now doesn't count."

It only took a moment's thought to find a response. "Yesterday."

The apple seller seemed none too impressed with that answer. "Alright, last time before Terra got here."

Eraqus fell silent, racking his memory for a response. He'd heard her laugh plenty of times – yet it seemed they had mostly been over the past few days, while she was with Terra. Before that, he had little recollection of her laughter, and certainly no specific instances. Seconds dragged by as he searched for an answer. The apple seller spoke up before he could. "Can't remember, can you."

"No," Eraqus admitted. "I cannot."

"Didn't think so." The woman shook her head. "Then again, neither can I. In fact, I don't think anyone here can, 'cause she just didn't laugh that much. Lonely kids never do." She fixed Eraqus with a level gaze. "Kid her age needs a friend, someone she can play with and talk to without worrying if it's appropriate or makes sense. You can be her master and her teacher and maybe even her father, but you can't be her friend – not the way she needs. Terra can, though, and that's just what he's been doing ever since he got here. She's been laughing more, smiling more – y'know, I think she's even started playing with the other kids, and I sure don't remember her doing that before – and it's all 'cause Terra's here. He's good for her."

Silence fell once again – not because Eraqus had no answer, but because he was still considering her point. She, he realized, had somehow managed to find a side of Aqua that he hardly knew existed. "I see," he replied. "And your next point?"

"It's good for Terra, too," she replied promptly. "I know just about anything's better than being homeless – and I'm pretty sure he is," the apple seller looked to Eraqus for confirmation, and he nodded – Terra had all but admitted it, "but being with you and Aqua's done him a world of good. You saw him first day of the market – he was hiding from everyone, hardly talked, wouldn't look anybody in the eye. If it weren't for him fighting off those creatures, I'd've thought he was scared of his own shadow. It's only been a few days, but look at him – out running and playing with the other kids, happy as anything." She looked out in the direction Terra and Aqua had gone, and Eraqus followed suit. Of course, they were out of sight by now, but his mind's eye could see them and the changes that had come over them over the past few days. "He doesn't look like a normal kid just yet," the apple seller continued, "but he's starting to act like one and that's always a good thing. You and Aqua are really helping him."

Eraqus was still looking down the way, as though the two children would come back into view if he simply looked hard enough. The apple seller did have a point – they had changed quite a bit, especially in such a short time. "I suppose so," he murmured, still deep in thought.

She didn't wait for further prompting. "Third reason is, it's also good for you."

_That_ caught his attention. He jerked his gaze back to her, slightly startled. "I'm sorry?"

"Having both of them around'll be good for you too," the apple seller repeated, unperturbed by his surprise. "Kids their age," and she nodded back towards the direction Eraqus had just been looking, "get in trouble a lot. Thing is, when they're as close as those two are getting, they either keep each other straight or, when they do get in trouble, they stick with each other 'til they're both out of it. It'll be a load off your mind, knowing they're taking care of each other. Plus," she added, "like I said, kids need friends, and that's just what those two have with each other."

Finding an answer to any of the apple seller's statements was becoming increasingly difficult, namely because she was simply _right_ about all of it. She was making points that Eraqus simply could not deny. Either way, her words deserved far more consideration than he could give them now. "And your fourth reason?" he asked.

"You already want him to stay." The response was so simple and direct that it froze any reply Eraqus might have had. "He fits in real well with you and Aqua, and you probably can't think of how things would be without him around anymore. That's why you haven't been thinking about if he should stay or not – your heart's already sorted things out, even if your mind doesn't quite know it yet."

Despite his best efforts, Eraqus simply had no reply for her assessment. The apple seller had read his apprentice and their young visitor – who likely wouldn't be a visitor for long, if she were right – better than he ever had, and now she'd seen the state of his heart and laid it all out for him – simply, because the heart required no complex words and she likely didn't have or need them to begin with. "You and Aqua already let him into your hearts," she continued, albeit a bit more quietly this time, "and he's certainly got you two in his. How much more would it hurt you all if you made him leave now?"

It was a legitimate question, phrased in a manner that made him hesitate to contemplate its answer. Her assessment was a valid one – he had grown attached to Terra in the short time he had been staying with them. Something about the boy, his hesitant hopefulness and the strength of heart it produced in him, fascinated Eraqus and reached into his own heart. Eraqus couldn't help but come to care for him, and having watched his apprentice's budding friendship with the boy, he was certain that Aqua felt the same. He could hardly imagine shattering those bonds now, what with the effect the break would have on his apprentice and, he admitted silently, on himself as well. The apple seller had been right: he'd made up his mind long before he'd set about considering the question itself.

"You make a strong argument," he finally replied, ignoring the small, knowing smile that had appeared on her face. "I will consider it. Thank you."

"Anytime," came the reply, that smile never leaving her face as Eraqus turned to leave. "You have a good day, now."

Eraqus was a good two streets away before he realized he'd forgotten to buy any apples.

* * *

_It's been a while, hasn't it. Between life going insane, an upcoming move, and Comic Con coming and going, I haven't left myself too much time to write. Oops. Don't worry, though - I am bound and determined to see this story through to the end._

_Speaking of which, the end's only three chapters away. No idea how long it'll take me to get there, but it should be interesting either which way._

_Thank you all for sticking with the story - whether you're a longtime reader or just found this, I really appreciate the feedback and the reads. They make my day._


	11. Can I Keep Him?

Aqua had never thought a door could be scary. However, standing outside the door to the Master's study, trying to get up the courage to ask what would be a very important question, she was starting to think that doors could be the most intimidating things in the world.

But her question was currently more pressing than her fear of the door - or rather, of the answer she would get once she walked through that door and asked the question that was preying on her mind. It had started less than an hour ago, when she and Terra had joined the village kids for another game - something she never would have done in the first place without Terra, and something she was coming to enjoy quite a bit. They'd had to end early, some of the kids having to help their parents prepare for the market's end the next day, and one of them had asked the question - _"Terra, where are you staying after the market's over?"_ They'd all heard Master Eraqus say Terra was staying at the castle until market's end - nobody knew where he was going after that.

Including Terra, evidently. She'd watched his face after the question was asked, and she'd seen the sudden fear flash in his eyes, heard the hesitation in his voice when he'd finally answered a second or two too late: _"I don't know."_

_"Oh, well, tell us when you do, okay?"_ The other kids had missed the signs, but they hadn't been living with him for the past few days; Aqua had. She'd been there to see him react - with gratitude, with hesitation, with fear - to things she'd taken for normal. She could read him by now, enough to see the fear back in his eyes, and she realized she wanted him to leave about as much as he wanted to go - that was, not at all.

She'd left him in the training hall and gone to talk with the Master - or at least she would be, if she could summon the courage to open the door. Asking for permission to accompany him to the market now seemed as if it had been lifetimes ago instead of just days. Finally, she screwed up her courage, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

The answer had been immediate, giving her no time to think or get even more nervous - instead, she turned the knob and stepped into the study, neatly shutting the door behind her.

"What is it, Aqua?" Her Master closed his book and regarded her with an impassive look.

This was it. It was now or never, and for a split second it was almost _never _until the image of Terra, looking frightened and hopeful all at once, flashed in her mind and she knew this was far too important to run away from. "Can Terra stay with us?" she blurted.

There was a beat of silence.

"I- I want Terra to stay with us," she tried again, a little calmer this time.

"And why is that?" Her Master had that same inscrutable look, and she was getting nervous all over again.

"Because I like him here," she started, words coming out almost before she knew what she was saying. "Because he needs a place to stay and I think he likes it here too. Because- because he's my _friend_," and she knew from the feel of the words that she'd finally hit the heart of the matter, "and I've never had one before, and I don't want him to leave."

There was another beat of silence.

"Please, Master?" Because _please_ helped, right?

"I will think on it," he finally answered. It wasn't a yes, but it wasn't a no either, and for now that was something Aqua could take comfort in. "Now, please tell Terra to come up here. I would like to speak with him."

"Yes, Master." Aqua was out the door before he could change his mind and before she could lose her nerve. It wasn't a definitive answer, but it was a start, and for now that was good enough for her.

* * *

_What do you know, I still exist._

_Turns out working forty hours a week and writing are two activities that tend not to coexist well. The one that gets the majority of my brainpower and attention is the one that pays the bills. Accursed grownup priorities. That said, this fic is far from abandoned: I've made it my goal to finish it and another fic (KH/Tron: Legacy, because evidently Tron can somehow be written without the Flynns) before the end of September and I am bound and determined to accomplish that goal. Whether or not they're posted before then is another story entirely._

_The point of this is, rest assured, there will be more from me. For now, please enjoy the chapter, please review, and thank you all for reading!_


	12. Welcome Home

He had never seen a longer staircase in his life – at least, it looked that way when he was standing at the bottom of it. The Master's study was at the top, Aqua had said. She'd also told him the Master wanted to talk to him.

The longest staircase ever was still a very short climb; he was knocking on the Master's door before he knew it, stepping inside the study when the Master told him to enter. Some part of him deep down knew that this was it – whatever happened here would shape his life, determining whether he had a place to stay or whether tomorrow would find him homeless once again. It was all he could do to stop his hands from shaking and keep himself steady at the thought. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I did." The Master's expression was calm, unreadable, and somehow that made Terra more nervous than anything. "I wanted to give you the choice as to whether you wanted to stay here."

There was a beat of silence as Terra processed that. He got to _choose?_ The answer was obvious. "Yes, I do. I- I want to stay."

"Why?" The Master's expression had shifted, become piercing, expectant, and Terra knew that whatever he said next, it had to be good – no, it had to be _real_.

"Be- because I-" He'd begun to tremble, steadiness gone as old, constant fears arose. "I-" _What if everyone was right? What if he really was worthless and it was true that no one would ever really want him? What if he just couldn't be loved? What if-_

He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, biting back the frightened noise that threatened to tear its way out of his throat. _The Master won't hurt me,_ he told himself sternly, taking one deep breath and then another in an attempt to calm down. _I have to tell him. I have to do this._

"Because there's a hole in my heart," he finally managed, voice barely above a whisper. "It's been empty all my life, and- and I think it's where people should be." Those were the only words he could find to describe the horrible emptiness in him that ached whenever he saw close friends, a loving family, everything he'd always wanted but never had, and saying them had opened a floodgate in him. He couldn't stop what he'd said, just like he couldn't stop the words that kept tumbling out of him, desperate for someone to hear them and understand. "It's always been empty, and I knew there should have been something there, but I couldn't- I couldn't ever-" He shook his head roughly, trying to gather his thoughts, but it wasn't working – they were becoming words almost faster than he could follow, voice growing louder with their intensity. "And then I came here, and I met you and Aqua, and…and the hole filled." His voice had gone quiet again, and a hand clenched over his heart. "I know what it's like to be whole now," he continued, beginning to tremble again as the icy edges of fear once again made themselves known. "I can't go back to being empty," he whispered, feeling the beginnings of that ache again and this time knowing it would be much worse to not only be craving that affection but to know what it felt like, to know that he'd had it once and lost it. "I- I can't. Please, _please_ let me stay."

He felt a hand on his shoulder and flinched away from the touch, survival instincts sharply reminding him that physical contact was going to hurt and he needed to get away before it could. It was only when he looked up and saw the Master kneeling before him with his hand on Terra's shoulder that he realized the Master was trying to comfort him – that this touch was meant to help. He took a deep breath and straightened up slowly, though he still couldn't stop the shaking; everything he'd ever wanted was here, right in front of him, and he couldn't shake the fear that it would slip away somehow and he'd lose it all.

"Terra." The Master spoke, and he tried to stand a little straighter. It didn't help with the shaking, but it was something. "For someone so young, your heart is very strong. You've shown great courage, compassion for someone you did not know, and an understanding of how crucial the bonds of friendship are to the heart. I believe you are ready for this." The hand was removed from his shoulder and instead held in front of him, and after a moment, a flash of light glowed around the Master's hand, his Keyblade appearing as it faded. The Master gripped it by the shaft, offering him the hilt. "In your hand," he intoned, "take this key. As long as you have the makings, through this simple act of taking, its wielder you will one day be."

All Terra could do was stare, wide-eyed, first at the Keyblade and then at the Master. _I'm gonna have one of those someday,_ he'd said, _and you're gonna teach me how to use it._ He'd seen the results, years into the future, but there was still a part of him that hadn't believed it would ever happen, that thought that maybe he was wrong this time and the whole thing was desperately wishful thinking.

But he was here, and this was definitely happening. All he wanted to do – all he _needed_ to do – was take that Keyblade. He took a deep breath, steadying himself, before reaching out and gripping the weapon's hilt. His eyes widened and he gasped slightly – as soon as he'd touched the Keyblade, a warmth had blossomed in his chest. Whatever this had started, it was _right_ somehow.

The Keyblade disappeared, and the Master straightened up, smiling as though he could somehow feel that warmth too. "The Keyblade will not come to you right away," he explained. "Until it does, you will train alongside Aqua as my apprentice in order to earn both your Keyblade and, eventually, the title of Master." He paused, allowing Terra a few moments to soak it all in, though something wasn't quite clicking. "Welcome home, Terra."

_That_ did it. That one word, the thing he'd been after so long, said so casually – like he _belonged_ here, and…and maybe now, he did. "Home," he breathed, the word just the barest of whispers. He was shaking again, uncontrolled, and he didn't care, because maybe it was _okay_ now, maybe it was…maybe _he_ was… "I- I'm home."

"Yes, Terra." The Master - _his_ Master, now – knelt, wrapping his arms tightly around the shaken boy. "You're home."

The nervousness and fear that had kept Terra upright until then dissipated at that moment, and for the first time Terra relaxed, clinging to his Master's robes. "I'm home," he gasped in between short breaths, burying his face in his Master's shoulder. "I'm home. I'm _home_." It was two short words, repeated over and over until they finally sunk in, until the idea that he'd always be alone began to fade and was slowly replaced with the knowledge that he was finally wanted, finally cared for, finally _loved_.

He didn't know how long he stood like that, clinging to his Master and wrapping his head and heart around a very different way of thinking. Eventually his breathing slowed and evened out, his grip on his Master's robes loosened, and he stopped repeating those two words. He didn't need to say them aloud anymore; they'd already begun to settle into his heart.

He let go and his Master stood, smile now gone, though something told Terra he was still happy. "Now, Terra, don't you have some news to share with your fellow apprentice?"

It took a few seconds for that to click. His fellow- _Aqua_. He'd be training with Aqua now. Because he was staying here. His home. "Yeah," he finally managed. "I do."

"Then you had better go tell her, hadn't you."

Terra tried to reply – to agree, or say thank you, or _anything_ – but words just wouldn't come. Instead, he smiled, and found that once he started, he couldn't stop – the smile kept growing until his cheeks ached, but it was a _good_ kind of ache, and the warmth was still glowing in his chest, and-

And he was finally _home_.

He managed a nod, then turned and bolted out the door and down the stairs. The longest staircase ever was just as long going down as it was coming up – not because he was afraid this time, but because he was happy, bursting with good news, and he couldn't wait to share it with the other half of his new family. She laughed and jumped for joy – and he had never seen _anyone_ do that, especially not over him – when he told her, and then she threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. "I'm so happy you're staying!"

He paused, waiting for the half-second he needed to realize the hug wasn't meant to hurt him to pass, and then hugged her back just as tightly. "Yeah," he replied, "so am I."

It was a better welcome than he ever could have asked for.

* * *

_Hey, what do you know? I still exist! Turns out the three-step waltz of health issues, technology fail, and job hunting will really do a number on your creative drive, but I am back with the penultimate installment in this story. The next chapter will be the last one. After that, we start in on how Aqua became an apprentice._

_No, seriously. I'm already writing that. Back story is kind of my thing, it seems._

_Feel free to leave a review on your way out. As always, thank you for reading!_


End file.
